Garage doors and vehicle body doors are commonly formed of a plurality of horizontal sections or panels hingedly connected along horizontal axes. The door is mounted on a suitable track assembly for movement between a vertical, closed position closing the garage opening, and a horizontal, open position allowing access to the garage interior. The door is formed of a plurality of hinged panels to facilitate negotiation of the orientation change between the vertical and horizontal positions. In moving between the vertical and horizontal positions, a sizable angular gap is formed and then closed between facing ends of adjacent panels. The formation and closure of such a gap is a potential source of danger. Serious injury may result if a finger is captured in the gap when the door is being closed. Furthermore, the gap allows entry of rain, snow, dirt, and the like, which might impede operation of the door and obstruct the hinge mechanism. In the wintertime, the gap might permit ice formation between adjacent panels thus impeding operation of the door. Examples of this type of door structure are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,017,218; 3,104,699 and 3,457,983.